


three months

by riversritual



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Hurt and comfort, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, i project my issues onto my fave character, sorry - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual
Summary: Patton hasn’t been seen all morning





	three months

Title: three months

Chapter 1

Patton hadn’t been seen all morning, and no one knew why.

Virgil was freaking out the most, pacing back and forth and going through every possible thing that could have happened to upset his best friend.

Logan had tried to reassure him that it was probably nothing at first, but soon he was starting to worry as well.

Roman was worrying too, in case he had accidentally hurt the puffball’s feelings but he couldn’t recall a single incident.

Even if he had somehow hurt Patton’s feelings, Virgil would probably have had him six feet under by now.

Speaking of the anxious side, he was now running through the days, wondering if he had also accidentally done something.

Virgil came to a stop when he remembered what day it was.

October 1st, Halloween was in 30 days but it also meant it was 3 months after-

“Shit,” Virgil muttered under his breath, sinking out quickly after.

He appeared in Patton’s room, which was darkly lit and the exact opposite of what you’d expect his room to be like.

The feeling of nostalgia had been replaced with one of sadness, and grief.

“Patton?” Virgil couldn’t see the moral side anywhere.

“I’m over here,” a small voice whimpered in the darkness, and the lights brightened enough to make out a figure curled up on the floor.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to find you sooner,” the anxious side said, slowly and carefully walking over and making sure he didn’t accidentally step on anything.

“I didn’t want to bother you guys anyway,” Patton mumbled in reply.

Virgil sat down on the floor beside the moral side, and carefully pulled him close.

“It wouldn’t bother us, we know how important she was to you.”

Four months ago, Roman had conjured a dog then gave it to Patton when he was having a bad day.

A month later, the same dog had been taken by Remus.

It’s better if the details are left out, but the dog was never seen again.

And Patton had been a mess, mostly hiding himself in his room whenever he got upset and usually not letting anyone in for hours.

Now it was less frequently that he would have hide away, not wanting to bring down anyone else.

And it was also because he hated anyone seeing him like this.

“I’m sorry,” Patton cried harder. He couldn’t do anything right.

Virgil carefully, ever so carefully, wiped these tears away.

“Whenever you’re feeling like this again, no matter what, you come to one of us, okay?”

Patton sniffled. “But....what if-“

“Hush, no matter what.”

“......okay.”

It would be an even longer amount of time before Roman and Logan would check on them, to find the pair asleep on the floor without a single inch of space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
